


Cowboy Christmas

by SmackTheDevil



Series: The J2 Christmas Anthology [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Boys Kissing, Butt Plugs, Cowboy Hats, Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Happy Ending, M/M, One Night Stands, Promiscuity, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, Romantic Comedy, Size Queen Jensen Ackles, Spanking, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmackTheDevil/pseuds/SmackTheDevil
Summary: It's the annual ten day Cowboy Christmas Convention in Las Vegas and fashion designer Jensen Ackles is there selling his very gay line of sex inspired denim jeans but also to scout for boys much to the annoyance of his assistant and younger brother, Sean. By day eight Jensen is dismayed that he hasn't hooked up once until a tall, sexy customer comes his way and changes his promiscuous lifestyle forever.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: The J2 Christmas Anthology [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036215
Comments: 14
Kudos: 101





	Cowboy Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> 'Cowboy Christmas' is story three of The J2 Christmas Anthology, a series of twelve festive short stories for the holiday season!

From the moment Jensen Ackles learned how to walk, his father force fed him the only way of life he thought acceptable for his only son. ‘ _I’m gonna teach that boy how to ride like man, talk like a man, fight like a man and spit like a man._ ’ And in many ways, that bizarre mantra of toxic masculinity did rub off on Jensen, just not how his bully of a father had hoped. Jensen passed his knowledge of ‘riding’ onto quite a few willing male participants who enjoyed seating themselves on his delicious cock, ‘yee-hawing’ their way to orgasm. Jensen could definitely talk the talk when it came to tempting pretties to join in him bed and then teach them just _how_ good he was at spitting when the mood was too dirty for lube. Jensen was the gay anti-cowboy his father never wanted and his lifestyle brought shame on that side of the family. His brother and his mother were a much more tolerable people and Jensen often had private conversations with his Mom who would ask if he had met a nice boy yet. The answer was always no because Jensen was quite happy playing the field, stating that he didn’t have a monogamous bone in his body but the moment it changed he told his mother that she would be the first to know. 

Jensen left the ranch he had been brought up on and expected to take over once his father was too old and enrolled himself in art college, specifically choosing fashion design because he had always adored clothes and was quite the clothes horse himself, able to get away with wearing anything he liked. Notably a mid thigh length kilt at a friends wedding when he had been young and stupid. The bride was _not_ pleased. 

Jensen wasn’t young anymore though, at least not in ‘gay years’. Forty-two meant heading for the homosexual scrapheap and being ‘Daddy’ to young men were his only options. It was ridiculous of course because Jensen was irrationally handsome which gave him a free gay pass of longevity. And that was all well and good but he found that as he reached middle-age, just once in a blue moon he would wonder if he would _ever_ settle down, whether there really was a man out there for him. Jensen never obsessed over it because being single was his thing but he was human and felt things so it was only natural that the idea of finding a mate occasionally reared its head.

The fact was, work kept him from forging deeper relationships than just one night wonders, his denim business had been quietly successful for many years, keeping him ticking over financially. Jensen wasn’t rich but he was comfortable and had style so he appeared more wealthy than he actually was.

Christmas was a busy time of year for all retailers, from long before the run up to Black Friday to the madness of the January sales but no time was busier (in more ways than one) than Jensen’s annual ten days in Las Vegas selling his clothing line at the yearly Cowboy Christmas convention. Jensen wasn’t the only one there selling cowboy related apparel but he _was_ the only one selling gay cowboy related apparel. Occasionally someone, through the years Jensen had been attending the convention, took offense at the huge custom made rainbow neon sign he hung up above his bespoke denim clothing line. The sign that read ‘Ride Me Cowboy’ and flashed prettily and without shame. Sometimes people would just pass and purse their lips but mostly people were okay with Jensen selling his range of denim jeans with customizable gay handkerchief pocket designs. Most people didn’t know anything of the gay hanky code, believing them to be nothing more than pretty additions to Jensen’s jeans when in reality the choice of hanky told the world what you were into. For example, on the eighth day of Cowboy Christmas, which is where the story begins here, Jensen was wearing a pair of his own slim fit jeans which contoured his body like a very sexy glove and had stitched on the back left pocket a navy blue handkerchief which meant simply that he was a top. Nothing fancy, unlike the one the day before that told the world (at least the gay men who knew of the hanky code) that he was into fisting – red/left. Jensen’s other personal favorite hanky code jeans were as follows:

Black/Left – Heavy SM top

Robin’s Egg Blue/Left – 69er

Pink (Dark)/Left – Tit Torturer

Hunter Green/Left - Daddy

Jensen’s ideal partner had always been the simple Navy Blue/Right, the perfect bottom but that mystery man had always evaded him because the boys and men who came to him for custom jeans tended to pick handkerchiefs that displayed the weirder stuff because ‘it’s funny’ whereas Jensen preferred to be real about it. But no matter if that one guy chose fur that time with Jensen handing the bag over at purchase at arms legs when the guy said ‘ _My boy and his dogs will love this!_ ’ Jensen gagged because people are gross but they paid his wages. 

*

Cowboy Christmas had been extremely profitable that year, there are more gay cowboys than people realize (thanks Jake and Heath) and Jensen was actually running out of apparel which meant his stand looked at little empty by day eight unlike his ball sac which was begging to be drained; Jensen hadn’t gotten laid the whole time he was there. Sean, Jensen’s unwilling assistant happened to be the poor soul who had to listen to his boss whine about the lack of Vegas Cowboy Cock.

“I swear, this is the driest con I have ever known.” Jensen grumbled, flicking through his handkerchief swatches and sighing heavily. “Am I putting some kind of bad energy out there, babe?” He said, taking a step back and posing with his hands on his hips.

“I don’t know, you look fine to me, Jensen.”

“Ugh, fine. Is that the best you can come up with?”

“I’m your brother and I’m straight and I’m only here because you gave me all those ones for the strip joints which I have yet to savor.”

“Ugh, you know they’re all sluts, right?”

“Takes one to know one.” Sean smirked. “And honestly, most of them in the classier joints are just hard working nice girls.” He frowned even though he was the one person in his family who dealt with Jensen’s ‘gayness’ first hand.

“Can we stop talking about naked chicks?” Jensen shuddered, sighing dramatically as he leaned over the counter. “I’m so bored. Hey, if I go buy you some of that jerky you love so much from Dirk and Maisie over there, would you watch the stand while I go for a wander?” He grinned.

“Oh God.” Sean rolled his eyes but smirked at his big brother. “You’re going scouting for boys.”

“I’m not, I want a new hat.”

“Liar but yeah, get me some of the honey BBQ, that stuff is delicious.”

“Jerky tastes like cat food.” Jensen said, checking himself in the mirror as he stepped into the tiny changing room.

“How the hell do you know what cat food tastes?”

“Well, there was this one guy who liked to get on all fours and pretend-”

“Don’t wanna know.” Sean said, holding his hands up. “Just go get my jerky and fuck off but if you find a guy, do _not_ abandon me.”

“Fine. I’ll be right back with your treats.” Jensen grinned. And Jensen stuck to his word, returning minutes later with Sean’s favorite jerky and few ‘taster’ bags full of exciting and mysterious flavors.

“You spoil me.” Sean chuckled. 

“Well, you’re the only family who still loves me.” Jensen laughed but there was a little sadness behind it.

“How could I not? You’re my big brother. Don’t be long, okay?”

“I won’t.” Jensen said in a sing-song voice and wandered off in search of some fast love. 

There were a lot of old ladies wearing fringed shirts wandering the convention and tons of boomer cowboys who frowned at Jensen’s vaguely mincing walk. He didn’t really mince but he was walking in such a way as to showcase his impeccable ass and when that didn’t attract any attention he switched to his usual walk which was infinitely more sexy because Jensen also had gorgeous legs too. We’re talking real bowed cowboy thighs and if they didn’t scream ‘ride me’ then Jensen had failed. And he did fail, there was no one, nothing. Not even a handsome older man to suck off even though Jensen was usually a straight up and down Twink worshiper. The convention center was huge and because he had promised Sean he wouldn’t be long, Jensen was only able to walk a circuit of half of the downstairs area before shuffling not sexily at all back to the Ride Me Cowboy stand. And lo, there stood by the counter and in conversation with Sean, possibly the answer to Jensen’s dreams. The young man was tall, a few inches taller than Jensen. He was young too, even though Jensen could only see the back view he was well-versed in aging people from the back view. Jensen smoothed his hair then wandered over casually to the counter, Sean looked up and grinned at Jensen instantly.  
“Ah, here he is. I saved this customer for you, Jensen.” Sean pushed his tongue against the inside of his mouth and smirked because het or not, Sean was often the best gay wing-man ever and knew that his brother would be salivating in seconds. Sean had been right on the money. 

“Hello.” Jensen said, moving around to look at the beauteous cowboy in front of him. And this boy had it all going on, he was lean, muscular and pretty beyond words.

“Hey.” The young man grinned.

“Hey yourself.” Jensen bit his lip and kept the eye contact going without so much as a blink. “Sean, why don’t you go grab us both a coffee?”

“I’m on it.” Sean rolled his eyes because he had been expecting to be told to take a hike. 

“So, how can I help you today, honey?”

“Honey.” The young man smirked. “You don’t waste time, do you?”

“No, I’m forty-two, I’ll be dead soon.” Jensen chuckled.

“You don’t look it.”

“Thank you. I’m Jensen.”

“Jared.”

“Hm, a real cowboy name, I like it. So, tell me what you need I will do _everything_ I can to accommodate your needs.”

“I bet you will.” Jared grinned. Gawd, he was fucking gorgeous and Jensen was almost vibrating with the need to just have his wicked way there and then. “I’m tryin’ to choose a handkerchief for the jeans I just bought, you stitch ‘em on here right?”

“I do.” Jensen nodded before handing Jared the handkerchief swatches. “Tell me what you like and I’ll tell what color you need and which pocket it should go on.”

“Y’all want me to tell you what my sexual preferences are?”  
Jared said wryly, flicking through the swatches. 

“Yes, I do. We can’t have you lying now can we, honey?”

“I guess not. But uh, what are y’all wearin’?”

“Navy blue today.” Jensen grinned, turning around and looking at Jared over his shoulder who then licked his fucking lips.

“Which means?”

“I top.”

“Okay.” Jared nodded slowly. “So for a bottom?”

“Navy blue, right pocket.”

“I see.” Jared nodded again. “What if I want to show off that I’m into specific stuff, do I buy another pair of denims from y’all?”

“You do, yes.”

“Nice way to make money.” Jared smirked. “So go on, is there a handkerchief for daddy chasers?”

“Hunter green, right.” Jensen said as quick as a flash. “I have a pair, hunter green left.” He grinned.

“Nice. I’ll have a pair of both, please.”

“Would you like to see if they fit?” Jensen cocked his head at the changing cubicle.

“Gonna help me?”

“Yes.” Jensen nodded and grabbed up the two pairs of jeans. Jared followed and within seconds after the curtain closed, the pants were on the floor and Jensen and Jared were making out hard.

“I don’t usually do this kinda thing.” Jared muttered in between dirty, wet kisses as the buckle on Jensen’s belt rattled and the buttons on his jeans were tugged open. “I usually wait at least half hour.” He chuckled.

“Just suck me, honey. That’s all I’m asking.”

“Ain’t gonna say no.” Jared groaned, dropping to his knees and yanking Jensen’s jeans and boxers down. Jensen grunted as Jared sucked his semi into his mouth then groaned as it instantly stiffened and pushed its way down Jared’s throat. The blow job was quick and dirty with Jensen holding two handfuls of Jared’s hair and bucking into his mouth all the while Blake Shelton’s twangy country version of ‘Winter Wonderland’ was playing through the convention center speakers in the background. Jensen shoved a fist into his mouth as he came and then bit into his fingers as Jared swallowed. Jared, who Jensen had met ten minutes ago. 

“Merry fucking Christmas.” Jensen chuckled through a deep groan, gazing down at Jared, still on his knees and cleaning Jensen’s cock up with the tip of his tongue. “How long are you in Vegas for, beautiful?”

“Leave tomorrow.” Jared said hoarsely.

“Free tonight?”

“Hell yeah.” 

“You’re _really_ good at that so it’s only right that I reward you with a good old fashioned ass poundin’.” Jensen drawled, casually buttoning his jeans and fixing his belt.

“I’m up for that.” Jared sighed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand then made out with Jensen a little while longer until Sean returned with coffee and spying two pairs of cowboy boots from under the cubicle curtain just knew what his darling big brother was up to, called out cautiously. 

“Coffee is here!”

“Ha, you caught us.” Jensen grinned, whipping the curtain back.

“Not surprised.” Sean said dryly. 

“I was just helping Jared with his pants.”

“I figured.” Sean said flatly, eyes rolling. “You’re a slut.”

“Makes two of us.” Jared said casually, closing the curtain with a deep chuckle so he could finally try on his jeans.

*

Jensen gave Jared the number of his room at the Bellagio hotel and asked him to be there for eight, which was a little early than usual for Jensen’s sexcapades but Jared was fucking off back to wherever he came from the next day and there was no way Jensen was letting that boy go without a good seeing to. Jensen had no idea how old Jared was, what his second name was or where he was from precisely, although it was definitely somewhere in Texas but he was sure they would have some time to get to know one another in between all the sex. Sean was overjoyed that Jensen had finally hooked up and was at last able to put his ‘ones’ to good use rather than babysitting his brother through lonely nights at the hotel. 

There was only one way to prepare for a sex date and that was a long hot shower to get the blood flowing, a few cheeky glasses of whiskey and some intense pampering. Not that Jensen needed it, he was as close to perfection as a man could get but you know, he still had nose hair that needed trimming and pubes to keep under control so by the time Jared knocked on his hotel room door, Jensen was looking hot and sporting a pair of low slung black silk lounge pants which his perky ass was able to hold up all on its own.

“Hey.” Jared grinned, leaning against the door frame wearing a fitted black shirt and his ‘Daddy Chaser’ jeans.

“Hey, come in, honey.” Jensen took a step back and was crowded instantly by Jared’s huge body and kissed hard and wet. “Wow, someone’s in a mood.” He smirked, smacking his full lips together and giving the door a shove to close it.

“Well, _someone_ didn’t come earlier, so _someone_ is fuckin’ horny.”

“Hm, matching moods.” Jensen smirked. “Drink? Oh shit, are you old enough to drink?”

“Yes.” Jared laughed, slipping his feet out of his boots which were bare and tanned, boney and big. “I’m twenty-two.”

“Oh yummy, only just.” Jensen growled.

“Daddy.” Jared countered with smirk. “I’ll have what you’re havin’.”

“Whiskey?”

“Thanks.”

Jensen wandered over to the mini bar and stood half glancing at Jared while he poured his drink and topped up his own. If it was possible, Jared looked hotter than he had when they had first met earlier in the day and Jensen very much liked what he saw, although he definitely needed to see more.

“Take your clothes off, I want to see what you’ve got going on under your cowboy clothes?”

“My cowboy clothes.” Jared chuckled. “What if I’m not a real cowboy, what if I just have a fetish?” He smirked, unbuttoning his shirt.

“I sell sex jeans to gay men, do you really think I give a shit?”

“Fair point. But for the record, I am.”

“So what makes for a real life cowboy in the twenty-first century?” Jensen said, walking to the bed but keeping his beady sex eyes on Jared as he undressed like a good little Daddy lovin’ bottom.

“I’m a wrangler, I grew up on a ranch and I took over the family business, it’s why I ain’t in college.”

“I see.” Jensen nodded, inhaling sharply as Jared crossed the room and stood in front of him in the tiniest pair of hot pink boxer briefs he had ever seen. “So you _are_ a real cowboy, I like it.” He handed Jared his drink, they tapped glasses and in sync they swallowed their whiskey down in one.

“I grew up on a ranch too, but I’m too delicate to deal with wrangling horses.” Jensen smirked. 

“You are the straightest lookin’ queen I ever saw, so that’s a lie.” Jared sassed playfully.

“I wanted to do something else.” Jensen shrugged. “Hm, you have a very sexy body.” He said, sliding a hand around Jared’s waist.

“Thank you, so do you.”

“Do you care that I’m old enough to be your Daddy?”

“Wouldn’t be here if I did.” Jared said, inhaling sharply. “I’ve been thinkin’ ‘bout ridin’ you all day.”

“Did you prep? I feel like you’re not one to go into battle without the correct armor.” Jensen smirked.

“Thirty minutes ago I had three fingers up my ass for y’all and now I’m wearin’ a butt plug.”

“Oh God. Show me.” Jensen sat down on the bed with a bump as Jared dutifully turned around, pulled his briefs down and bent over showing Jensen his tiny, smooth ass and at the center of it a glittery black jewel which twinkled back at him. “Fuck, that’s pretty. Do you _really_ have to leave tomorrow?” He whined, turning the plug and giving it a tug until it was half out and stretching Jared open.

“I do, I’m with my family so I kind of have to.”

“Shit, you’re with your parents?” Jensen chuckled, making Jared shudder as he pushed the plug back inside him.

“Why, scared my real Daddy is gonna come after you with a gun?” Jared giggled, glancing at Jensen over his shoulder. 

“Cheeky bitch.” Jensen smirked, slapping Jared’s ass with the back of his fingers and grinning at the yelp/moan that came from the baby cowboy. “Oh, like you pain?”

“Yes.” Jared nodded. “Yes, Daddy.”

“Damn, you were so worth waiting for.” Jensen mumbled, quickly wriggling out of his lounge pants. His cock sprang free and flicked precome over the back Jared’s thighs which were grabbed roughly until they were nose to ass and Jensen was biting at the plug and pulling it out with his teeth.

“Oh man, are you really-” Jared gasped, shuddering at the sensation of teeth against his delicate pucker and then at the feeling of his ass hole slowly stretching open again. “-oh man, you are. Fuck.” He turned his head because reasons and was glad he did because Jensen was grinning around the butt plug. “Holy fuck.”

Jensen smirked, pushed his tongue out under the plug, turned it around and sucked on the end that had been wedged up Jared’s ass for thirty minutes. He rolled his eyes, looking darkly at Jared as he sucked the butt plug then spat it out across the carpet.

“My Daddy taught me how to spit like a man.” Jensen drawled.

“No shit.”

“Hm, welcome to wonderland, honey.” Jensen cackled and buried his face between Jared’s ass cheeks, eating him out and probing his insides with his tongue. Jared made the prettiest sounds for a big boy and was soon rocking forward slowly, unable to stay upright. Jensen grabbed his hips and pulled him backward onto his lap. “Hm, wanna fuck?”

“I wanna ride.” Jared whined, screwing his ass down into Jensen’s groin which made his cock bend then slowly flick up against Jared’s ass hole.

“Let me get comfortable, sweetheart.” Jensen said, lifting Jared gently and scooting back on the bed while smoothly dragging a condom out from under the pillows.

“You call me a lot of pretty names.” Jared said, standing by the edge of the bed with his enormous cock stood to attention.

“Yeah, I like to give pretty boys pretty na-” Jensen glanced up from gift wrapping his dick in rubber and sucked his cheeks in. “-well, _you_ have a horse cock.” He said pointedly.

“I wouldn’t want to be a horse with a cock this size.” Jared smirked. “Or a man with an actual horse sized cock for that matter.”

“Still, you’re packing and I like it. I don’t bottom but giving that head would be a challenge I would gladly accept.”

“You might choke on it.” Jared grinned, moving over Jensen’s body and straddling his hips.

“That’s half the fun.” Jensen looked up at the boy and knew that he was stargazing but couldn’t help it because Jared was kind of Jensen’s ideal man. Young, pretty, well-hung, perfect fit body, nice white teeth, tight ass hole, smooth body (although Jensen could tell that Jared waxed but he liked the effort) and what seemed like a sweet but sexy personality. But as with all new things in life, the proof of the pudding was in the riding. Jensen grunted as Jared sunk down effortlessly onto his cock, they fit perfectly and Jensen was just that wide enough to stretch Jared open even more and ultimately match Jensen’s grunt. “Oh God yeah, that’s fucking bliss.”

“It’s heaven.” Jared nodded, his back arched beautifully as he rotated his hips to get used to Jensen’s girth.

“Oh wow, yeah. Keep doing that, baby.” Jensen grabbed Jared’s hips and worked with him as if they were stirring up something magical together. Jensen wanted to kiss and lick and talk dirty but there was something inside him that kept him focused on Jared’s face and it didn’t go unnoticed that the baby cowboy was gazing back at him in much the same way. It wasn’t fucking, they were making love. 

Jared bent himself in half and leaned over Jensen’s body, their lips brushed together as the initial urgency to screw like bunnies dissipated and they slowly sunk into a deep, rhythmic kiss which matched the slow rotating grind of their joined hips. Jensen’s head spun as they kissed and there wasn’t a part of him that wanted to speed things up to something dirtier and more ‘him’. Everything felt perfect and just so right, everything from the weight of Jared’s body over him, how they seemed to instinctively know how and when to grind and roll, even their kisses felt like something practiced but still held that first kiss intensity.

“I can’t believe you.” Jensen muttered, huffing the words into Jared’s mouth who then sucked them into his lungs and just nodded dumbly as if unable to articulate his feelings. The only way he could express himself was physically, tightening around Jensen’s cock and pulling him off with slow but hard rolls of his hips. Jensen’s eyes rolled as he made noises he had never heard come from his mouth, soft deep whines of absolute pleasure. “Oh fuck, I’m sorry.” He said through clenched white teeth and a stiff jaw. “But I’m gonna come now.”

“Do it.” Jared nodded, his long hair hanging over Jensen’s face which tickled his nose and would have distracted him at any other time but he was coming with such a ferocity that nothing could have snapped him out of his climax. Jensen arched his back, closed his eyes and felt around blindly for Jared’s cock which was slick with precome and inexplicably hard, he gave it a tug up as he pulled his ass from the bed as the both of them grunted their way to orgasm. Jared was a trembling incoherent mess because Jensen had barely touched him, barely felt Jensen’s cock against his prostate because the angle was all wrong but every other last fucking thing was perfect, particularly the look of utter lust on Jensen’s face as Jared shot is load all over him.

“Holy fuck, yes.” Jensen grunted, limp and sated as he licked around his mouth for little morsels of Jared’s come.

“Sorry, Daddy. I made a mess.” Jared smirked, keeping himself firmly planted on Jensen’s cock and snuggling into his sweaty come soaked chest.

“Just this once, sweetheart, you’re forgiven.” Jensen chuckled, bugged eyed because what the fuck just happened.

“You are so good.” Jared muttered, wiggling his tiny ass which tugged Jensen’s dick from side to side inside it and made him whine.

“I don’t even understand what that even was.”

“Really good sex.” Jared mumbled happily.

“Yeah, well. I want more. You’re not leaving right now are you?” Jensen asked needily which was weird because he never did needy. Worse still as he laid there, stroking Jared’s hair and gazing at him because that was the only way he knew _how_ to look at him, Jensen got an overwhelming stab of jealousy. The thought of anyone else getting their hands on Jared quietly enraged him. It was odd because it wasn’t that Jensen couldn’t care less about his past conquests, more so he wasn’t that worried about what they did after a night of sex with him. Jared on the other hand, Jensen wanted to keep him. In hindsight, it might have been a good idea for Jensen to have voiced that but he didn’t and he came to regret it. 

*

The whole night was like the sexiest sex dream that even a Lothario like Jensen couldn’t have dreamed up. Neither of them barely slept, they didn’t talk much either, at least not about anything deep; mostly their shared home state, what they had both bought at the Cowboy Christmas Convention and a lot of sex talk alongside all the great sex. Jensen received a very long, drawn out blow job that made him black out, Jared got his ass spanked severely several times which made him come so hard he just laid face down on the carpet for ten minutes, mumbling and sobbing with pleasure while Jensen rubbed lotion into the mild welts. They naked kissed for so long that Jensen’s lips went numb and then just gazed lovingly at one another until they did finally fall asleep through pure exhaustion.  
When Jensen woke up the next morning, Jared had gone and left nothing in his wake but a short, sweet note.

_Hey Jen, I didn’t want to wake you, you looked so peaceful. I had an amazing night, I can’t put it into words. Sorry I have to rush off but I can’t miss my flight. Love Jared_

The note was on the pillow next to him when Jensen lifted his head slowly, he thought at first that Jared’s absence was due to his being in the bathroom but people generally didn’t leave notes when disappearing to do something so menial. Jensen’s heart sank as he read the note. There were no contact details, no promises they should get together in the future and nothing that suggested that Jared ever wanted to see Jensen again. After one night wonders, especially at home, Jensen was usually keen to see the back of them but lack of Jared made him feel so sad and so fucking pissed off that Jensen was on the phone Sean straight away.

“What? It’s too early, Jen. Go away.” Sean mumbled into his phone.

“Fuck that, you shouldn’t have answered your phone, dick. I need your help, something bad has happened.” Jensen whined with genuine distress in his voice. He felt _that_ bad.

“Oh God, okay. Let me put some clothes on and I’ll come over to your room.” Sean said, panicked and clearly moving around his hotel room in search of something to wear. 

“Thank you and hurry up.” Jensen said, also moving around to find clothes because Jensen wasn’t shy when it came to nudity, even in front of his brother but Sean had pulled him up on it the last time he had gotten a full frontal view of his big brother and that morning, Jensen needed Sean on his side. 

Sean knocked within five minutes and Jensen was there in his silk lounge pants opening the door and looking harassed.

“What’s happened, did you get robbed again?”

“What? No, he’s gone. Jared, the boy from yesterday, he’s gone and I need him.” Jensen sighed. 

“You woke me up because your latest lay did a fuck and run?” Sean’s nostrils flared as he walked into the room which looked and smelled like a brothel. 

“Yes.” Jensen nodded. 

“What do you expect me to do?” Sean pulled a face at the empty but slick-on-the-outside bottles of lube, endless empty condom packets and what looked like every belt Jensen owned strewn across the floor.

“Help me get him back. He’s catching a flight back to Texas today, I need to get him back, Sean.” 

“Since when have you ever cared?” Sean said, still sleepy from being woken up so early.

“Since from now. Help me?”

“Fine.” Sean sighed. “Is there any surface in this room that is safe to sit on?” He said, taking his phone out from his pants pocket.

“No.” Jensen shook his head. “Find all the flights going to Texas from McCarran. I’m sure he said McCarran.”

“And you’re incapable of checking because?” Sean rolled his eyes.

“I’m getting ready.” Jensen said as if that was obvious, pulling a clean pair of jeans from his suitcase which had a hunter green ‘Daddy’ handkerchief detail on the left back pocket.

“Of course. So where in Texas?”

“I dunno.” Jensen said, stepping out of his lounge pants which lead to Sean sighing heavily and turning his back on his brother.

“You didn’t ask where in Texas he was from?”

“No. He might have told me but I forgot.” Jensen shrugged, deciding to go commando as he pulled his jeans on.

“Right. Why don’t you check his social media, see if he’s checked in?”

“I don’t have it.”

“What’s his surname?”

“I don’t know.” 

“I’m not even going to comment on that.” 

“We were busy.” Jensen chuckled because his sex life always creeped his brother out. “It wasn’t a talking night.”

“Thanks, I get it. Okay, so there is one flight going to Austin today, I think that might be it.”

“Austin does sound familiar.” Jensen skipped over to his brother and looked over his shoulder as he buttoned his shirt. “What time?”

“You stink.” Sean pursed his lips. “Um, you’ve got an hour.”

“Shit, okay. I’m going to get him.”

“Jensen?”

“Hm?”

“Are you feeling okay?”

“I feel fine.” Jensen smiled, dashing around the room grabbing his phone, wallet and room key.

“It’s just, this is all very weird. Even for you.”

“I like him.” Jensen shrugged. “I think, well, there’s just something about him.” He said softly.

“Wow, I never thought I’d see the day.” Sean said fondly.

“Me neither but I just know, I can’t let him go.”

“Mad dash to the airport at Christmas, I think Hallmark are calling to ask for their trope back?”

“Ha ha, fuck you.” Jensen grinned, walking hurriedly to the door. 

“Good luck.” Sean smirked.

“I don’t need luck, Jared’s seen my cock.”

“Too much information.” Sean chuckled loudly, rolling his eyes. Jensen winked at him and then left in a whirl of rom-com high drama and in search of a cab. 

Getting a cab wasn’t as easy as it looked in chick-flicks, Jensen was mostly ignored as he stepped off the sidewalk to flag one down which forced him to scream at the top of his voice and then jump in front of some poor cab driver who had no other choice but to stop.

“If you take me to McCarran right now, I’ll given you two hundred bucks!” Jensen yelled.

“Pay in advance for being a dick, man!” The driver yelled back.

“Deal.”

“You can’t get in until you’ve paid me.” The cab driver said as Jensen leaned in through the window before emptying the contents of his wallet into the mans lap. 

“There, now take me to McCarran and step on it.” Jensen grinned, because he had always wanted to say that.  
The airport wasn’t too far from downtown Vegas but it still felt like the journey was taking forever and the cab driver mistook Jensen for someone who cared when he regaled tales of his heavily pregnant wife and how the baby was ready to ‘ _just slide right out like one of those canned chickens_ ’. Jensen had to repress a gag and just smiled politely because the driver was violating a ton of traffic codes just to get Jensen to the airport so he could tell his one night stand that he had fallen for him. 

Jensen kept checking the time on his phone and ignored the messages from Sean who was keen for an update on all the drama, but all Jensen could think about was getting there and what the hell he was going to say if he managed to find Jared in time. When the cab finally pulled up outside the airport, Jensen was opening the door and jumping out before the cab driver had barely stopped. 

“Hope you catch you flight!” The cab driver called out as Jensen tripped and stumbled before running inside and then sensibly stopping to take a breather and regroup his thoughts.

“Right, Austin.” Jensen said himself, looking up at the departure board. It was there, Sean had been right, it _was_ the only flight going to Texas that morning. Jensen made a note of the gate and he did the thing, he ran. Ran through groups of travelers, dashed around Christmas trees and jumped over people-less benches. His antics didn’t go amiss and was stopped abruptly by a member of staff who told him to slow down and walk.

“You could hurt someone, or yourself, sir.”

“I just don’t want to miss my flight.”

“No one does, sir. May I suggest the next time you travel, leave earlier.”

“I’ll make a note of it.” Jensen said tightly, backing away in the direction of the gate. Usually, he would have said something biting or bitchy but it wasn’t the time. 

It never once occurred to Jensen that his getting to Jared would be thwarted by heavy security. It just went to show how much the baby cowboy had befuddled his mind. Jensen had got to the point whereby without a passport, a ticket or a boarding pass, he couldn’t go any further and there was nothing he could do. In movies, the chaser was always able to sweet talk security with tales about their beloved ‘chase-ee’ but it was real life and Jensen had reached the end of the road. 

“Fuck.” Jensen slumped and stared helplessly through the endless glass walls and to the airplane ready and waiting outside on the runaway and then the glorious view of Jared. Jared who was wearing a beige Stetson Tincaro cowboy hat and looked gorgeous. There was only one thing Jensen could do aside from wave like a madman. He yelled. “Jared!” And _then_ waved like a madman as Jared and all the people he was with turned around to look at Jensen. Jared grinned, he was close enough for Jensen to see that he had but then did nothing more, he just stood there while Jensen beckoned him over with Kermit the Frog arms. But still he stood until he started to talk to the people he was with. To Jensen it looked like it was probably his mom and dad and maybe siblings too. The conversation looked a little heated as Jared slowly walked away from the group and gave the impression that he was making his way to Jensen. He was! 

Jensen was thrumming with an excitement he hadn’t experienced since he was a kid as he looked at the perplexed and slightly angry faces of Jared’s family but he was coming, strolling around the walkway until he was literally just on the other side of the glass. 

“Hello.” Jensen grinned, although his voice was muffled.

“Hey. I’m gonna miss my flight just by walking this far.” Jared smirked.

“Your folks look mad.”

“They’ll live.”

“Are you gonna come and kiss me?”

“Yeah.” Jared beamed and continued his walk past the glass and back through security.

“You left me without saying goodbye.” Jensen said, looking up at Jared who took his hat off and shook his hair. Heavenly.

“I thought that’s what you did.”

“ _Used_ to do.” Jensen muttered, fingering the buttons on Jared’s shirt.

“So what changed? Because last night, we didn’t talk that much-” Jared said, sharing a smirk with Jensen. “-but you did tell me quite frequently that y’all don’t do relationships.”

“I don’t, well I didn’t. I’m willing to make a change for you.”

“That so?” Jared grinned.

“Hm.” Jensen nodded.

“Gonna pay for my flight home after you’ve had your wicked way with me again?”

“No. Because I am _never_ gonna stop having my wicked way with you.”

“Smooth.” Jared smirked, dipped his head and kissed Jensen slow and easy. 

Jared spent Christmas in Dallas with Jensen that year and then all the Christmases that came after for the next thirty-eight years.


End file.
